inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gilderien/February 2011 - March 2011
Unseen characters C. Paolini is an unseen character (link)? --Weas-El Talk| 21:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's right, but I'd prefer listing characters from the books only. --Weas-El Talk| 12:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Weas-El Talk| 12:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrators List anyone who is likely to turn up on occasion and link to Inheriwiki:Administrators for the rest.--Wyvern Rex. 11:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Tasks "See Weas-El about Language tabs on user pages"? I just read this by chance on your user page. :-) How can I help you? --Weas-El Talk| 14:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Link :You can define a custom signature in your . Just activate the checkbox "Custom signature" and type the code into the blank text area. For example: Gilderien Talk| :Add code to the style="..." sections as you like. --Weas-El Talk| 13:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lists When writing lists, you could make them neater with bullet points. To do these, type an asterisk * before each item. If you want a numbered list, then I think you need the hash #.--Wyvern Rex. 17:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) User-related pages The pages for Inheriwiki:Users and Autoconfirmed users are found, in greater detail, on Help Wiki. This is where Wikia prefers to direct newcomers, so I don't personally think we need them here.--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Speculation → referring to this edit "May" and "probably" are words we better not use in articles. Please try to stick to facts instead. --Weas-El Talk| 21:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The birth of Oromis It's an approximate value from CP.--Wyvern Rex. 08:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Wyvern's user page I adjust to IE8 for the browser and 800x600 screen resolution. It looks good enough to me, but why you would actually want to read some quotes from sci-fi authors or a list of sci-fi and fantasy books is quite beyond me...--Wyvern Rex. 18:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, who are you interested in? I might be able to help...--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Top three: :::Urusula K. LeGuin's Earthsea: set on a world of dragons, archmages and islands, LeGuin's work on Earthsea brought fantasy to millions and abolished the notion that fantasy should be based solely on Europe in the Middle Ages. ::::George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire: If you ever have a spare five years, take up George R. R. Martin. It takes him five years to finish an eight-hundred page book with a voluminous appendix as well as providing us with things seldom found in fantasy, like "characterisation", "actual literary talent" and "a plot". Mostly one continent, no elves, no dwarves, no real magic, no dragons (well, not quite...) but still the best serious fantasy you can buy. :::::Terry Pratchett's Discworld: The vast Disc (carried on the backs of four elephants, who stand upon a turtle, who swims through deep space...) is a perfect example of Adams-style pastiche, though Terry started four years before Douglas. Terry Pratchett's Discworld takes a rather incisive look at the faults of humanity while keeping up a near-constant string of wit and comedy, very little of which has anything to do with the actual plot. ::::::Honourable mentions: Frank Herbert's Dune, Brian Aldiss's Helliconia, Jack Vance's Dying Earth and Lyonesse, Raymond Feist's Riftwar, Michael Moorcock's Elric, Ray Bradbury's The Martian Chronicles and anything by Gene Wolfe.--Wyvern Rex. 15:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Calendar Is it conventional/preferable on Inheriwiki to use AC dates or BBRW? e.g. should I have Oromis' date of birth to c.800 BBRW or c.7200 A.C.? Thanks Gilderien Talk| 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know the BBRW timeline, but ... this may be embarrassing ... what does A.C. stand for? :-D --Weas-El Talk| 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::A.C., the timeline of dwarves and humans refers to the number of years after the gods created Odgar and Hlordis.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The BBRW calendar is created by fans, isn't it? If Paolini gave us an calendar in the books, we should use this one instead. I don't remember this at all, sorry. --Weas-El Talk| 09:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that it was a Shurt'ugal/PIE invention, since superceded by the official A.C. calendar in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 09:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The A.C. calendar was introduced in the deluxe edition of Brisingr, where CP used it as the calendar for the prologue of the Domir ab Wyrda.--Gilderien Talk| 13:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the information. Unfortunately I have read neither the Brisingr deluxe edition nor the Guide to Alagaёsia. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If neither of you object, I will rewrite the timeline in A.C.--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! --Weas-El Talk| 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : --Gilderien Talk| 14:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Shanwiki I hope you don't mind, but I just fixed the broken link on your userpage.--Wyvern Rex. 14:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Tried to fix it. It gets you there now, but not in an efficient or useful way.--Wyvern Rex. 15:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :-). And at least it get's you there, which is better than not working at all.--Gilderien Talk| 21:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit summary Hi Gilderien. I totally agree with removing speculation from articles as you did curid=6833&diff=67715&oldid=67701}} here. But to guard against discussions or accusations I strongly recommend giving a reason in the "summary" section... especially when reverting well-meant edits. Some users, the younger ones first of all, react in a very touchy (?) way when you delete their contributions. --Weas-El Talk| 23:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't see in time, that you left a message on the anon's user page. Well done, just ignore my message. I should go to bed. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 23:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It's Fine :-) - I'd rather be mistakenly helped than not helped at all. Though I have to admire your dedication, editting at half past midnight (?). --Gilderien Talk| 21:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. Touchy? I think it's tetchy, but I'm not completely sure. ::::Most of my comments rely on http://www.leo.org. But no dictionary is perfect. Neither am I... ;-) Was it really half past midnight? That depends on the time zone you live in... But you're probably right, I'm afraid. I actually work the evening and go to bed quite late. --Weas-El Talk| 22:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Book 4 Thought you should know that Book 4 is named "Inheritance" and is released on November 8 2011.--Wyvern Rex. 15:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance You could argue that with the Riders limited to one member, the Empire still holding sway over most of Alagaësia and Zar'roc being in the possession of Murtagh, Eragon hasn't yet received any of what he was entitled to, and won't receive it until the Empire is defeated.--Wyvern Rex. 12:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog post How did you create the blog post?--Wyvern Rex. 15:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Here's another userbox for you. Congrats. --Weas-El Talk| 17:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Untagged images Hi Gilderien. When you upload images, please add information about the source and what kind of permission we have to use it. Untagged images will be deleted sooner or later. --Weas-El Talk| 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC)